James Luther (Earth-2911)
Appearance Personality Attributes Powers Hyuman Physiology: ' Even before his mutation, MVP was already considered to be the pinnacle of human evolution; this is due to him being born possessing the perfect human genome, then combined with a lifetime of revolutionary diet, specialised exercises and bio-feedback treatment, his body and mind had been naturally augmented to the peak of human potential. However, this all changed after he was stranded in Dimension Z, a world where’s environments are far harsher than that of Earth; there the immense gravity (12 G) and the special atmosphere of the planet would have killed him many times over had it not been for the special substance known as Dionesium, which has the preternatural ability to revive dead tissue, and various strange fruits in the Dimension. Later on, he created a unique training method in order to adapt to the extreme environments of the planet; and as centuries went by, both his mind and body slowly overcame their limits and started transforming : his cells mutated, allowing his muscles, bones, skin and even the inner organs to become denser, tougher and stronger but the volume remained the same so that it wouldn’t become a hindrance to movements; his mind became sharper, the speed at which it could process information increased, he became more creative in way of thinking and his overall awareness of the surroundings was many times that of what it had been before; roughly speaking, what was happening to him was comparable to a mutation that wouldn't be happening to the human body for several generations to come. By the time the transformation finished, not only had he archived a body and mind far superior to what they were before, but he had also gained the addition of new abilities unlike anything he had ever seen of. *'Optimal Human Condition: Despite the transformation his mind and body had gone through, strictly speaking he is not like the other Homo Superiors whose powers come from their tampered genes but his powers are actually the result of “natural” evolution, meaning that in a way he can still be classified as human albeit far more advanced. In other words, every single one of his stats such as strength, speed, durability, intelligence, healing and even lifespan, etc are dozens of times more powerful and efficient than that of finest human out there. Thanks to this, he has managed to pull off feats most would believe to be impossible for human to do, such as : punching so hard that he created a shockwave which crumble buildings and send cars flying; approaching the speed of sound on a foot race; using tank-size vehicles as if they are toys; taking a building explosion to the face with him at its epicenter and felt nothing; had his reflexes recorded at Microseconds level; exerting himself at his max for an entire day and can even go on for a week without sleep; possess something call Proximity Sense, which is a combination of his 5 natural senses and other senses, on the level of Daredevil; has tens of time the lifespan of a human and stops aging moment he reaches his prime; he even has a low level healing factor. *'Body Supremacy: ' Thanks to his physiology and in addition to his own rigorous training, MVP has gained complete and utter control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, cells, etc all the way down to the genetic level. By his own words, some of the things he is capable of doing but not limited to are : utilizing 100% of his muscle (human can only do 20); increasing his body temperature to steel melting point or decreasing it to ice cold stage; manipulating all the chemicals in his body like adrenaline and endorphins; complete control over his own cardiac functions; forcing his body to regenerate missing limbs and survive decapitation; make himself ages faster, slower, reverse age or unable to age at all; enhancing or weakening his muscle mass by commanding it; harnessing his bio-energy (electric and magnetism) to use it as weapon or force-field; changing the colors of his eyes or hair and the sound of his voice; accessing his entire genetic code at will and control over every single nerve, cell within his body; etc. He has even shown the ability to reduce or straight up remove the need for his bodily necessities such as eating, drinking and breathing as well as make use of the maximum of his brain capacity (human can only use 10). **'Limiter Removal:' During his training to gain control of his body in Dimension Z, MVP discovered a technique which allowed him to completely remove all the limiters placed on his body. This allows him to actively and continuously grow stronger during battle, adapt to all the attacks of his opponents even the unknown ones almost instantly and enhancing all of his other abilities, etc. However, prolonged usage of this ability release may cause strain and other side effects, and in the worst case can lead to death. *''' Hyper Mind: ' Similar to his body, MVP’s mind had gone through an evolution of its own and therefore had become far superior to that of a human. As stated by MVP himself, his mind is like that of the most advanced super computer on Earth, only better; this means that it can process a seemingly unlimited amounts of information without any hindrances or backlashes. In other words, he can process a nigh-infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information he has on them. Some of the abilities he has shown with his mind are: limited telepathy but extreme telepathic resistance; the ability to run through every single possibilities of an event or a fight before it even begin, allowing him to always make the choice which leads to his desire result, he has even stated on multiple occasions that he is “always a million moves ahead”; can read the languages of human body, allowing him to predict their actions, often before they even know what they are about to do in addition to the ability to replicate all of his opponents’s moves perfectly after having seen them only once; processing multiple stimulations and calculations all at once without straining himself, similar to having multiple people inside his head each thinking about a different thing; and even the ability to identify the weaknesses in structures, biological life forms or events, etc in order to break them. Due to this ability, even his view of the world can become similar to that of a computer, effectively allows him to instantly grap any information and comprehend them right away. **' Auto-pilot:' Due to the nature of his computer-like mind, he is capable of entering a state called autopilot, which basiclly turns him into a nigh-unstoppable battle machine though at the cost of his self-awareness. To put it bluntly, during the activation period he will become a third person within his own mind, only able to give advices to the now main body which acts no different from a machine. In this state, he is immune to all the emotions that would usually hinder him from finishing his tasks; all of his physical abilities will be pushed to the limit or even beyond as long as the task is complete; all of his physical pains also disappear; even heavy damages to his brain can be healed and separated body parts can still work as if they have a mind of their own; he also gains extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary (his body is actually reacting without receiving signals from the brain), allowing him to have more time to strategize, better movements coordination and his auto-reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. '''Super-Soldier Physiology:' Unlike the various other super-soldiers out there whose powers are either the result of scientific or mystical enhancements, MVP’s powers are actually a combination of both at their peaks, which makes him potentially one of the most powerful meta-human in existence. Within his bloodstream alone, there are already an uncountable amount of extremely advanced self-replicating and self-evolving nanites, the orginal and the most powerful super-soldier serum, potions of various kinds made to enhance his league of his soul and magical circuits that link his mind to the Akashic Record. Due to this, he has exhibited abilities and powers far above what most superhumans and super-soldiers have to offer, which often make him be compared to gods like Thor, Zeus or Odin. *'Meta-Human Condition: ' As the Sentry, one of his most notable power is his immeasurably high level of physical stats and intellect; this includes limitless strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, etc together with intelligence and wisdom rivaled by none. Some of the feats he has shown as the Sentry are : simultaneously lifting Infinity and Eternity, who are the personifications of space and time respectively and both being incalculable in weight; effortlessly outracing the intial expansion speed of the universe and has even won against teleportation on many different occasions; completely no-sold the Big Bang to the face and the destruction of a universe; perceiving events happen in less than an planck instant and is stated to be faster than time itself; reconstructing himself from being destroyed at Quark level and has even returned from being obliviated into nothingness on more than one occasion; mapping out the entire universe along with everybody and everything living in it within his head; etc. He has even stated and shown the ability to shatter the very fabric of reality with the might of his blows alone. *'Nigh-Omnipotence :' Sentry’s second most notable power is his ability to control the very fabric of reality itself. As theorized by some of the best scientists in the universe, his ability to create, destroy, manipulate and enhance reality is due to his access to the source code of the universe, also known as the Reality Equation (RE). As defined by the abstracts, the RE is actually the operating codes for the Universe, it is the instructions for reality, it is what governs and controls the Universe at all times, meaning that if you change the code, you change reality itself. The equation grants him two gifts: the ability to see the nature of anything, whether they are people, objects, ideas or the universe itself and the power to change them to his wish. With these powers, he has been seen being able to reshape, destroy or even re-create an entire universe out of nothing. He has even fought on par with abstracts like Lifebringer Galactus, Entrophy, the Stranger, the Celestials, Eon, Phoenix Force and effortlessly dominate sky-fathers like Odin, Zeus, Brahma, etc while most high-tier superheroes or villains like Thor, Hulk, Apocalypse, etc can’t even annoy him. The most impressive display of his power yet was the time when he fought and overwhelmed Molecules Man, who is one of the most powerful reality wrapper in the Marvel Universe; during their battle, not only did he destroy the universe they were in just by clashing with the former, but the shockwave of their clash was so powerful that it threaten to break through the barriers that keep the universes separated and destroy them too. Apart from the RE, Sentry is also in possession of the Akashic Record, which is a compendium of all events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present, or future in every single dimension. This is the true source of his clairvoyance as well as his ability to appear anywhere or anywhen in time, space and alternate dimension. *'Quantum Foam Manipulation :' Even without his nigh-omnipotent power, MVP is still a top class reality wrapper. This is due to the fact that the mixture between the Super-Soldier Serum and the Ultra Power-Elixir has created a phase-shift in his quantum foams, forcing him to become completely out of sync with reality itself. While this was considered unfortunate in the beginning, he later found out that he gained the ability to manipulate quantum foams, the smallest level and foundation of reality, from which all things in existence originally emerged. Being smaller level than even quantum strings themselves, quantum foams can therefore bypass all the limitations that the formers have and even negate their effects, which means that MVP can reconstruct his body in the normal reality and keep it existing there without putting reality at risk. Hypothetically speaking, this power should grant Sentry infinite power on a 16th dimensional scale and above, but in order to keep the balance of the universe, MVP has subconsciously lowered his power to that of 3th dimensional standard, though still infinite. Abilities Grandmaster Martial Artist: MVP is undoubtedly one of, if not the best martial artist in the entire universe. Ever since he was born until the time he grown into his twenty, he has been subjected to just about every single martial art known to man, and even many that have been thought to be lost in human history. Within his memory alone, there are already an unfathomable of Earth’s martial arts, such as Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jui-jitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate; many of which were taught to him by letting him experience them with his own body while some others were directly downloaded into his mind via extremely advanced computer. However, despite having mastered so many martial arts, these are only what he has learned as a human; as the Sentry, he travels across the universe and time itself, exploring different worlds in search for civilization to learn of their cultures and more specifically their fighting systems. By his own admittance, the time he has spent doing this is no less than an eon, so as a result he has mastered not only master all the martial arts native to Earth but many from different worlds, like martial arts that allow him to enter even the astral plane or martial art that incorporate psychic attacks into their style. As a matter of fact, his innate talent and dedication for martial art has even endowed him with the ability to master them at the instinctual level. *'All Weapons Mastery:' As a byproduct of his martial arts training, MVP has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is a master swordman, shieldman, archer, spearman, gunman and virtually any weapons known to the human race. He is also a master of unconventional and futuristic weapons such as electric lasso, shock gaunlet, blaze tonfas, etc. Even genius and weapon masters such as Beast, Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Shang-Chi and Iron Fist has to admit his superiority to them when it comes down to wielding and mastering weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his natural physical abilities and rigorous training from young age, MVP has become an exceptional athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed along with many that can’t even be performed by superhumans like Daredevil or Spider-Man. Even without his Sentry power, MVP is still considered to be one of the best acrobat in the Marvel Universe and is one of the few to be able to do a decuple flip, which most thought to be physically impossible. His explosiveness and quickness in acrobat also aid him in battles, earning him the nickname “untouchable”. *'Master Marksman:' Trained from youth all the way to adulthood, combine with his already superhuman sense, MVP’s accuracy is simply uncanny. He can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in his brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved, which means that he need only to aim for an instant to aim. He has been shown to judge extremely long distance, the strength needed to fire a projectile, and the path his prey will move with amazing accuracy. Even visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation can’t hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on his targets, and his focus is so intense that he can shut out any outside distractions. *'Master Assassin:' Due to his extensive martial arts training, MVP has proven to be a world level assassin and even one of the most dangerous in the universe. He is a master at stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. He is capable of breaching even the top security facilities (Galactus and Thanos’s ships), assassinating even superhumans with extreme sense ranging from Daredevil to Hyperion with ease and without being detected. His ability as an assassin is so good that he managed to take out an entire army of super-soldiers while being depowered singlehanded and break into the Area 51 to reach the deepest in less than 10 minutes completely unnoticed. *'Peak Human Condition:' Even before gaining his power as the Sentry, and even before that when he still wasn’t a Hyuman, MVP was still the perfect representation of what the peak of human potential is like. He was physically superior to any Olympic-Level athletes and smarter than even the like of T’Challa and Doom. In his prime as an unenhanced human, he was strong enough to punch an through a reinforced metal door; bend steel bars with his bare hands; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert himself to peak capacity for hours without fatigue; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets; even his lifespan is more and aging rate is slower than a human; durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced attacks; intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans; can recover from injuries in very short-periods of time; flexible enough to coordinate his limbs perfectly and his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. *'Master Power Napper:' MVP has mastered the art of power naps, allowing him to replenish of the necessary energy a normal man need from a night of sleeping in less than a minute. He has even stated that he only needs a hour or two of sleep per week. Super-Genius Intellect: Being the most intelligent person on the planet (IQ well over 1000), MVP is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Even without his superpowers, he is still widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. He has shown to be capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a day, which would take other geniuses years to achieve mastery over, memorize any knowledge instantly without any mistakes, and process information at a much faster rate, possess amazing skills of deduction and reasoning, is a master strategist, possess an extensive scientific knowledge, etc. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' One of MVP’s most notable attribute is his immense talent for tactics and strategies, and he has even been hailed as genius in this by people like Doom, Namor and T’Challa. He is widely considered to be one of the best strategists in the Marvel Universe, wether on or off the battlefields. In a battle led by him, Tony measured the chances of winning based on MVP’s strategy to be 99.99 %, while even other master tacticians and genius like Tony himself are only at 80%. Due to this talent and his resourcefulness, MVP has been shown to be a master at preparation, being able to take down the entire Avengers, Defenders and various other superhuman teams all by himself even while depowered. He is also extremely good at improvisation, as he can formulate and alter his strategies on the fly to defeat his enemies no matter what they throw at him. This is best proven by Nick Fury’s quote : “Give the man a hour, hell a minute and he will be able to come up with something that allows a rag tag army outfitted with sticks and stones to kick the asses of an elite military fighting force with advanced weapons and air support.” *'Natural Born Leader:' Being such a charismatic and talented tactician, MVP has also proven to be a natural born leader. In battle or just in their daily lives, it is not Thor, Iron Man or even T’Challa who people mostly choose to follow, it is rather MVP. This is despite the fact that he seems to like working alone, and has even stated so on a few occasions. It is thanks to this skill that he has been elected to be the leaders of Avengers, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy, etc. He also has various other contacts wether it is in the superhuman community or the underground world. *'Polymath:' MVP possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, mythology, geography, history, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. He has also gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics and mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. Not only is a genius by Earth’s standards, but also on the universal scale as well; this is proven by his knowledge over various other advanced civilizations in the universe. Given enough time, he is capable of creating virtually anything, whether is super advanced machine capable of terraforming planets, or advanced biological life forms with powers rival that of gods. He is also a master in the art of hypnotism, disguise, detective work, escapism, tracking and hunting, etc. *'Master Vehicular Operator:' MVP has mastered the art of driving, piloting, riding just about any vehicle in existence, even the one he has never seen. He has been shown operating cars, bikes, aircrafts, locomotives, boats, submarines, spaceships, time machines and even giant robot suit with ease. He is also very fond of combat while using a vehicle. *'Omnilingualism:' As part of the Sentry’s power, MVP can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. He can even communicate with non-human animals and read body language. Indomitable Will: It is usually said that it is not the power that makes the man, but the man who makes the power, this is best proven in the case of MVP considering his unnaturally strong will. With it alone, he is pretty much immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. With the help of his willpower, he has faced great physical pain, psychological trauma and has always refused to surrender no matter what. As a matter of fact, his willpower is so strong that Spider-Man had questioned that was it due to the Sentry’s power that allowed him to cheat death and push himself past his limits, or was it a result of his abnormally strong willpower. Paraphernalia Enhancements: As a super-soldier, MVP has been given various enhancements over the years, whether it is biologically, cybernetically, magically, etc. Of them all, the most notable enhancements are : the original Super-Soldier Serum, the Master-Nanites, the Ultra Power-Elixir, and Mystical Circuit. *'Super-Soldier Serum:' The Super-Soldier Serum, also called the Super-Soldier Formula or the Super-Soldier Compound, is the name for a chemical made to increase the physical and attributes of its recipient to beyond what is humanly possible, often ranging from enhanced to super and finally to meta-human level. Despite its name, the Super Soldier Serum is actually only a part of the Super Soldier Process. The initial successful treatment was in three parts. In the beginning, the subject will be required to receive extensive and intensive training in both the physical and mental departments, until they attain the necessary qualities while at the same time receiving tests to check their compatibility with the serum. Once the unqualified subjects have been filtered out, the rest of them will then receive the serum via injection. The moment the proper dosage is reached, the subjects will be exposed to several unknown bands of radiation called Vita-Rays, which has the effect of stabilizing the serum and allowed it to affect the subjects at an accelerated rate.